User blog:Turret49/Coward
Abilities When her Courage is below 50 she is Cautious, gaining 20 movement speed when moving away from a visible enemy champion. |icon3 = Lethality mastery 2013.png |description3 = When her Courage is 50 or above she is Reckless, gaining 20 movement speed when moving toward a visible enemy champion. |targeting=''Grandfather's Work'' is a self-buff ability. |additional= * Fury gained when hit is equal to 10 - ( x level beyond 1)% of damage received before mitigation, including damage blocked by Don't hit me!. ** This amounts to requiring 50 damage to gain 5 Fury at level 1, and about 200 damage to gain 5 Fury at level 18. * After 10 seconds of no Fury gain, her Fury drains at 1 fury per second. ** Fury cannot fall below 15 without using abilities, and standing in the fountain will prevent Fury from draining until 10 seconds after she has left the area. * All Fury is lost on death. * The bonus movespeed reduction is calculated before slowing effects, and is not classified as a slow itself. * Losing enough Fury to fall back under a 20 Fury step will remove a stack of bulk accordingly. * She does not generate Fury on-hit. Fury is only gained from damage received or 'Don't Hit Me!' successfully hitting a champion or monster. }} Swings her sword and takes a step, depending on her current level of Courage. Enemy units hit are dealt physical damage and for seconds. If this ability hits an enemy champion, they receive a stack of and the step distance is doubled. |icon2 = Perseverance mastery 2014.png |description2 = Swings her sword in a wide arc in front of her, taking a step backward. |icon3 = Lethality mastery 2013.png |description3 = Cuts upwards with her sword, taking a step forward. |leveling= |range= 300 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Fury |targeting= Reactive Buffer is a point blank area of effect ability. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield= will block the ability, and prevent any further triggers. |additional= * Reactive Buffer will not trigger on any units currently immobilized by crowd control effects - namely: airborne, entangle, root, suppression and suspension. ** Reactive Buffer will trigger immediately after these crowd control effects are removed. }} Guards herself, gaining a shield for 4 seconds. If the shield is destroyed, she gains immunity to all slowing effects for a short period, while the last champion or large monster to attack her receives a stack of . |description2 = While the shield is active she is prevented from attacking or using other basic abilities, but it can be cancelled early. |icon3 = Perseverance mastery 2014.png |description3 = If the shield lasts all 4 seconds, she is healed for the amount of shield health remaining. |icon4 = Lethality mastery 2013.png |description4 = Cancelling the shield early nearby enemies for 1 second. |leveling= |cooldown= seconds after shield expires |cost= 30% |costtype= Current Courage |targeting= Don't Hit Me! is a self-buff, linear, colliding skill shot ability whose effect is divided into two active components. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=single |onhiteffects= |spellshield= will not block the taunt effect, but will block the projectile. |additional= * The shield component is an object that floats in a fixed position relative to her. ** When hit with basic attacks, the shield blocks with the same effect as . *** Melee basic attacks are blocked if the attacker's location is closer to the shield than it is to her. *** Ranged basic attacks are blocked if they physically collide with the shield. *** Tower hits can be blocked, however they will destroy the shield immediately. ** When hit by a spell, the shield is consumed and she ignores any effects from the initial collision, as if she has a spell shield. If she already has a spell shield on her person, it is consumed as well. *** Spell projectiles are blocked if they physically collide with the shield. *** Cone based area of effect spells are blocked if the origin point of the cone is closer to the shield than it is to her. *** Direct target and other AOE spells will ignore the shield. ** The shield will not block allied attacks or spells. * Basic minions can be blocked without damaging the shield. * If Don't Hit Me!'s projectile is blocked by a spell shield, she still receives any refunded Fury for hitting the target. *While similar to a channel, Don't Hit Me! is only interrupted by crowd control effects that inhibit attacking - namely: airborne, entangle, forced action, polymorph, stun, suppression, and suspension. ** An exception is silence, which instead of interrupting will break the shield immediately. *She can also activate , and interact with while using Don't Hit Me!. *For the purposes of skills such as and , she is facing the direction of her movement, not the direction her model is facing. }} Her abilities mark enemies with for 4 seconds, reducing their armor. This mark stacks up to 3 times. |description2= Attacking a marked large monster or enemy champion deals bonus physical damage and consumes the stacks, granting her 10 + (10 x stacks) Courage. This attack's damage is increased by 50% for each stack of on the target past the first, for a maximum 100% increase. |leveling= |leveling2= |targeting=''Crushing Blow'' is an on-hit effect ability. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects=The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. However, targets hit by the area of effect component will not have on-hit effects applied to them. ** Crushing Blow's bonus damage will benefit from life steal. ** Crushing Blow's bonus damage will affect structures only if they are the main target - the area of effect component has no effect on them. ** Critical strikes do not interact with Crushing Blow's bonus damage. |spellshield=will block both the on-hit effect and the area damage component. |additional= * The missing bonus speed component refers to bonus movement speed lost from Grandfather's Work, and from any slows currently affecting her. * Crushing Blow resets her attack timer on cast. * Crushing Blow increases her attack range by 50 while ready to be used. }} Ultimate undecided Category:Custom champions